ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Spencer
Olivia Spencer (formerly Lewis, Spaulding & O'Neill) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera Guiding Light. Actress History: *Crystal Chappell (07/1999-09/2009) Character History: Background: Olivia Spencer is the daughter of Gregory and Rebecca Spencer. She has two siblings, an older sister the late Marissa Spencer and a younger brother Samuel "Sam" Spencer. Gregory and Rebecca divorced when Marissa and Olivia were teenagers. Gregory died soon after and the three siblings were raised by Rebecca. At the age of sixteen Olivia went to a party at the palace where she has two much to drink and was raped by Jeffrey O'Neill. Olivia became pregnant and during a fight with her mother, Rebecca died from a brain aneurysm. Olivia became depressed and laid in bed for weeks when she finally got her act together it was too late to abort the child. Olivia later gave birth to a daughter and she gave the baby up. Meanwhile, Olivia and Marissa raised Sam. In her early twenties, Olivia started dating San Cristobel Prince, Richard Winslow. However, Richard later left Olivia for an amnesiac woman named Catherine, who was later revealed to be Reva Shayne. Richard and Catherine married and had a son Jonathan. When Catherine and Jonathan's lives were in danger, Olivia agreed to get Catherine out of the country and for Jonathan to be taking care of by Marissa and her husband Alfred Randall, who then adopted Jonathan. Olivia kept the truth from Richard. 1990's: In July 1999, Olivia and Richard were engaged to married, when Joshua "Josh" Lewis I and Reva Shayne arrived in San Cristobel. Olivia was shocked that Reva didn't know who she was. Richard and Reva soon discover Reva's memories and Olivia is forced to reveal that truth about Jonathan. Richard and Reva reunite with Jonathan but agree for Jonathan to remain with Alfred and Marrisa. Richard and Olivia split and Richard following Reva back to Springfield and Olivia then followed Richard. Richard wants Reva back which causes problems in Reva's relationships with husband Josh. Josh and Olivia grow closer. Olivia starts working at Lewis Construction. Richard and Reva ended up not getting back together but Richard needed to get married. Olivia offered to marry but he turned her down and proposed to Reva's half-sister. The damage to Josh and Reva's marriage was to much and they divorced. Josh started dating Olivia. Josh and Olivia's relationships had it's problems because of Josh and Reva's two children Marah Lewis and Joshua "Shayne" Lewis II. The two of them wanted Josh and Reva back together. Marah tried everything she could break up but Josh and Olivia got engaged and marry. 2000's: Josh and Olivia settled to into their married life and Sam soon arrived in town and lived with the couple. Olivia gets to Alan Spaulding when she tries to him to partner with Lewis Construction on a project. Olivia and Alan working together leads the two into have an affair. When affair is found out, Josh divorces Olivia and he get back with Reva. Olivia then starts dating Alan and soon moves into the Spaulding Estate. Alan and Olivia buy half a hotel and Richard and Cassie buy the other half. This force Olivia and Cassie work together. Alan and Olivia become engaged but Olivia is drawn to Alan's son Phillip Spaulding. Olivia starts playing games with Alan and Phillip playin one against the other. Olivia starts to sabotage Phillip's relationship with his long time love Elizabeth "Beth" Raines. Alan starts playing games with Phillip and Olivia get closer to Phillip. Olivia and Phillip make a plan with to get back at Alan. Phillip and Olivia make it look like they are in bed together and get Alan to walk in on them. Alan fakes a heart attack. Olivia agrees to marry Alan as she believed Alan is on death's door. Olivia and Philip continue to grew closer and Alan wanting to hold onto Olivia tells Olivia that he wants to have a child. Olivia tells him that she is not ready for a baby so Alan switched her birth control pills with placebos. Alan has a heart attack for real this time and Alan's sister Alexandra Spaulding reveals that the first heart was a fake. Olivia and Phillip are outraged at being made fools out of. Phillip and Olivia given into their feelings and make love. Olivia then leaves town because of her confused feelings for Alan and Phillip. While away, she made her choice and sent Phillip a priority letter saying she wanted to be with him and for him to meet her at the Beacon. Unfortunately, Alan intercepted the letter and kept it from Phillip. When Olivia arrived at the Beacon, Alan, and not Phillip, was there to greet her. Hurt and vulnerable, Olivia let herself be seduced by Alan only to have Phillip arrive at the Beacon the next morning and find the two together. Disgusted that she'd fall into Alan's arms so soon, Phillip walked away. When Olivia tried to explain the situation, Phillip revealed that he never got the letter. Though the pair figured out that Alan intercepted the letter, that didn't matter to Phillip who decided he'd be better off not chasing after his father's wife. Olivia then discovers that she is pregnant but doesn't know who the father is. That summer, Alan’s sister, Alexandra, doctored the paternity test Phillip secretly ordered. Keeping quiet about the results (that named Alan as the father), he accused Olivia of lying when she announced that she had her own test done and Phillip was the father. Olivia couldn't forgive Phillip's mistrust and asked him to stay away from her. Phillip's teenaged daughter, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Spaulding start trying to get Olivia out of Phillip's life. Lizzie is full of jealousy and resentment toward her and her unborn child. Lizzie cause Olivia to fall down some stairs. Phillip is torn between Olivia and Lizzie. Olivia decides to leave town for the rest of her pregnancy. Olivia returns to town a few months later. Olivia returned to town with the news that she'd lost her baby. Expecting to just tell Phillip the news and leave, Olivia was shocked to learn that Phillip had had a nervous breakdown and was at Ravenwood Mental Hospital. Persuaded by the family that it might do Phillip good to see her, Olivia was horrified when an irrational Phillip attacked her thinking she was a vision. Spencer, Olivia Spencer, Olivia Spencer, Olivia